1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side portion structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161076 (JP 2007-161076 A) discloses a vehicle side portion structure that is provided with a side surface opening portion and a slide door. The side surface opening portion is for occupants sitting on the front and rear seats to enter or leave a vehicle, and the slide door is disposed such that the side surface opening portion is openable and closable. The strength of the vehicle body side surface portion of the vehicle side portion structure is ensured by a pillar member extending in the up-down direction of the vehicle being disposed in the intermediate portion of the slide door in the front-rear direction of the vehicle.